


greedy

by roboticdisposition



Series: desperate [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, alex takes matters into his own hands, dunno how else to word it but they all have a bit of a snog, fraser hasn't been kissed, happy monday, its tuesday isnt it lol ignore that last tag, james looks after him, so like, then alex sucks james off, u know big virgin that he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticdisposition/pseuds/roboticdisposition
Summary: Alex’s breath catches in his throat, a whine surfacing as James’ hands warm him from the inside and Fraser’s eyes burn his flesh. He wants it, wants to feel Fraser’s lips and selfishly, wants to be his first kiss.Alex tilts his head in question; the offer extends to Fraser, the refusal still lying out on the table, still a possibility that would make this all feel like a dream. Instead, Fraser nods. Alex’s world stops, just for a moment, he thinks perhaps it’s in his grasp, after all.





	greedy

**Author's Note:**

> hello im gonna be honest this wasnt really supposed to happen lol i started writing something else with fraser james and alex and then this happened instead so debatably there will be a part two which is what i actually meant to write but we'll see idk
> 
> also this is the first time ive written in present tense in years and i tried hard but it might have flopped so let me know if its shite
> 
> hope u enjoy though thank u for reading

“I’ve never kissed anyone,” Fraser tells him. It doesn’t quite sink in at first, Alex continues pretending to tidy the mess he made in Fraser’s kitchen.

“So you’ve just had all the girls kiss you?” Alex laughs, moving a spatula from one side of the counter to the other, “C’mon mate, make the first move-”

“No, I mean… I’ve never been kissed in general.”

The air falls flat for a moment, Alex frowns, unsure how to respond. He turns to look at him, Fraser refuses to catch his eye. “Really?” Alex asks, watching Fraser pick his nails, knees tucked up to his chest.

“Yeah, is that bad?” Fraser finally looks up, something in his eyes making Alex’s shoulders slump.

“Nah, it’s up to you mate whether you’ve done anything,” Alex turns back to the counter, “Could always become a nun though-”

“Hey, that was uncalled for,” Fraser huffs, Alex sighs; he’s all giggly.

“But no really,” Alex says, wiping crumbs onto the floor and calling it clean, “It doesn’t matter unless you want it to.” He smiles, resisting the smirk itching at his face when an idea flies into his head.

“Thanks, I think.” Fraser nods, turning back to his phone. Alex grins, his head consumed with hazy plans, thinking maybe Fraser might be kissed sooner than he thinks.

\--

Alex’s knees are either side of James’ thighs, perching on his lap with James’ hands firmly against his waist. James’ beard brushing his face as he kisses him, tugging him closer, licking into his mouth.

Alex is in heaven; his hands feeling foreign as they glide up James’ torso, pulling against his neck to bring him closer. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of kissing him, feeling his lips all plush and rough.

It’s all consuming, kissing him, feeling his mouth with his body steady under his. It makes Alex feel warm inside, like there’s been a fire lit in his lungs, the smoke making pretty patterns through his airways.

He hears the door open - doesn’t register it at first, he’s too busy with James’ lips. But James notices, pulls away with a final peck, leaning his neck back against the sofa to look around.

“Oh, hey Fraser.” James smiles, everything sounding soft and delicate. Alex looks up, finally breaking out of his trance, he grins, nestling his head into James’ shoulder.

“Uh - hi,” Fraser mutters, “I’m just um… getting a drink, then going to bed.”

Alex hums, nodding his head in silent agreement, his face feeling droopy and tired himself, but then the idea - the half-formed idea, from the other night, creeps back into his head.

It’s not like it’s a revolutionary plan, but Alex feels dreamy and almost floaty and it didn’t seem like the worst idea in the world. He loves James, but he wouldn’t mind giving Fraser a kiss too, or maybe watching James kiss him - anything.

After they had that chat, it properly began to form. It isn’t a pity thing - isn’t like ‘oh Fraser hasn’t been kissed, maybe he needs a snog’. Alex just found the idea warming. He knows Fraser is verging on bi, knows he’s open to the idea. It’s just the execution.

Alex thinks maybe he’s mad, losing it entirely, but maybe it isn’t his worst plan in the world.

“Hey, Fraser, come over here,” Alex calls, smiling as he lifts his head off James' shoulder, stroking down his hips instead.

James quirks an eyebrow at him, Alex grinning in response. He thinks belatedly maybe he should have told him what’s streaming through his head, instead of hopping on the train and riding away without him.

Before he manages to whisper in his ear, James catches on. It’s slow, the realisation, but Alex sees it dawn across his face, his lips parting in a bout of surprise and his fingers tightening against Alex’s waist.

“No - I uh, I think I’ll head to bed.” Fraser starts to head off, James catches him, words chasing him like bullets.

“Nah, come on mate, we’re not gonna bite.”

Alex beams, the idea coming to life, acted out like it’s part of a play. He gestures over to Fraser, his elbows feeling disjointed as he points at the sofa. Fraser looks suspicious - confused, almost, but he comes closer regardless.

Fraser stands close to them, inches away, towering over them.

“Sit down then,” James raises his eyebrows, expectant and waiting. One of his hands coming to comb through Alex’s hair, he narrowly resists purring.

Alex looks up at Fraser, feeling high, like something's been shot into his bloodstream. He waits for him to sit down, keeping his distance before he leans into James.

“Maybe Fraser needs a kiss too,” Alex whispers, cupping James’ ear like it’s a coveted secret when any minute now it’ll be played out for him to see regardless.

James expects it, when Alex gets the words out - Alex can tell. It’s not a shock, just more of a surprise, Alex supposes. It’s not like Alex has suggested anything similar before, but now it’s there and it’s tangible and he wants it.

Alex knows full well James can shake his head, utter a no in his ear, tell him off for being greedy - he almost welcomes it, welcomes testing the limits. But he doesn’t.

“Why don’t you kiss him, if you want it so much.” James murmurs, loud enough for the sound to travel, loud enough so that Fraser can hear, loud enough for his neck snaps to look at the pair of them; James knows what he’s doing.

Alex’s breath catches in his throat, a whine surfacing as James’ hands warm him from the inside and Fraser’s eyes burn his flesh. He wants it, wants to feel Fraser’s lips and selfishly, wants to be his first kiss.

Alex tilts his head in question; the offer extends to Fraser, the refusal still lying out on the table, still a possibility that would make this all feel like a dream. Instead, Fraser nods. Alex’s world stops, just for a moment, he thinks perhaps it’s in his grasp, after all.

“Are you sure?” Alex breathes, confirmation hanging in the air, muscles tense as time stands still.

Fraser clenches his fists, “As long as no one uh… as long as no one minds.”

Alex grins, his teeth glaring and his limbs heavy. He clambers off James’ lap, crawling the gap between them to land in Fraser’s, his knees slotting either side of his thighs, parallel to how he sat with James.

It’s different though, of course it is. Fraser’s all skin and bone, all long with fumbly limbs. Alex watches his hands shuffle against the sofa, unknowing and unsure, he lifts them up with his own and places them on his sides, feeling nails grip his shirt, smiling at the reaction.

“Good?” Alex mutters, the grin stuck on his face, refusing to dissipate as time went on.

“Yeah,” Fraser sighs, squirming underneath him, knocking Alex closer into his body. Alex welcomes it, tongue poking out to wet his lips as his hands run up and down Fraser’s shoulders.

He feels his collarbones, registers the curve of his shoulders and the dips of his ribs before trailing his fingers back up again. Alex is enjoying every moment, savouring it, like he’s on a stage and this is his oscar.

He thinks he can drag it out, keep the feeling extended for longer, but in the end he wants it, Fraser merely inches away from him, looking up at him nervous through his lashes. Alex feels alive.

“Come on then,” Alex hears James quip; it spurs him into action, as if that’s all he needs to begin, as if he’s calling the shots, when this is Alex’s idea all along.

Alex’s fingers hold Fraser’s cheeks, nails brushing his hair as his palms feel the warmth of his skin sink through his flesh. He leans in, breathing Fraser’s air, desperate as if he’s been living underwater, finally able to breathe again.

Fraser closes the distance, his motions jerky, his thumbs rubbing through Alex’s shirt against his ribs. He kisses him gently, Alex responding eagerly. It’s natural, unrehearsed, as if there’s all the time in the world.

Alex pushes back harder, noses knocking as he sucks Fraser’s lip between his, feeling a surge of something powerful through his lungs. Fraser kisses back like he’s dying for it; it’s raw and stumbly but it’s real, and that’s all Alex wanted.

He smiles against his lips causing Fraser to pull away, he breathes heavily against Alex, he exhales all narrow and jerky. Alex leans in again, needing more, he kisses him hard, pressure building between pink lips.

It’s not rough but it’s desperate, it’s like Fraser’s been waiting for it, even if that’s purely all in Alex’s mind. Alex slides closer, his hips pressing against Fraser’s waist as his hands tug his head towards him. Fraser’s timid but confident, he’s gentle but unyielding, as if he’s in control.

Alex pushes the buttons though, he’s the one that sets everything in motion - Fraser’s control is an illusion, but Alex loves it. He introduces his tongue, pressing carefully into Fraser’s, feeling the heat build and the pressure increase.

It isn’t perfect, it’s lazy and slow and it holds no finesse. Fraser is shaky between his hands, his cheeks twitching as he follows Alex’s lead. Their tongues intertwining, all wet and licked with flames.

Fraser breaks away to breathe; Alex feels his pulse racing from his fingers on his neck. Their heads close and bodies entangled; everything feels like a far off dream.

Alex gives Fraser some space, enough to breathe, but enough to remain in his atmosphere, to keep their worlds intertwined. Alex turns to look at James, as if he’s confirming it’s okay, he finds James’ eyes wide, a smirk plastering his face and his chest heaving.

“You’re both such good boys, aren’t you?” James utters, his voice sets off something indescribable inside of Alex’s stomach. The jolt of praise rushes through him like a drug, like he's rushing towards something unreachable.

Alex whines, all high pitched and broken down. Fraser’s cheeks are flushed red, he looks up at Alex through hazy eyes. Alex feels himself sink into the attention, James on his left, Fraser in front of his eyes. He’s stuck and he loves it.

Before he can kiss Fraser again or even begin to consider it, James moves closer, like everything’s going slowly, he creeps closer, settling against Fraser’s side.

“Mind if I have a go?” James murmurs, ignoring Alex in favour of Fraser. He tilts his jaw with his hand, turning him to face him, looking at him with a smirked glance, as if he’s the one pulling the strings.

Fraser’s lips are parted, words stuck as James’ thumb runs along his bottom lip, all red from where Alex kissed him. James’ fingers are constant, moving against his jaw to his lips, lips to his neck, brushing Alex’s hands out the way to keep him all to himself.

Alex whines, heavy at the back of his throat, he thrives off the attention, James knows that, he knows he’s only winding him up further the more he ignores him. Alex realises belatedly that’s the point.

“So, can I?” James asks again, tilting his neck, stroking along Fraser’s jaw, into his hair.

“Uh… go on,” Fraser whispers, all uncertain and shy. Alex feels his shoulders slouch, his limbs go heavy as he sits in Fraser’s lap, watching James lean in, edging closer and closer until their lips touch.

James is rougher, his tongue immediately pushing into Fraser’s mouth, a gasp filling the air as Fraser tries to catch up. Alex feels like he’s a spare part, left on the side while James takes over.

They’re a right picture, James kissing Fraser, Fraser kissing James. Alex sits back watching, like his eyes are camera shutters that can’t get enough. James trails his hands into Fraser’s hair, tugging him closer, clashing their mouths together like it’s desperate and unsteady.

Fraser’s hands drop from Alex’s waist; Alex tries not to mind, this is his game, after all. It’s just that he’s greedy, always craving more, nothing ever being enough.

Alex fiddles with Fraser’s shirt, lifting up the hem, hands cold against pale skin. He hears his breath stutter, the rhythm halt, Alex feels good, knowing he still holds an impact.

James seems lost in the kiss, Alex watches, his lungs panting for air as he watches him dominate the way they change angles, the way their tongues twist together, the way their lips slide against each other. It’s unimaginable; Alex feels weightless.

James breaks away after just too long and not long enough, Alex finds himself fidgeting - wanting something more. James ignores him, focusing his eyes on Fraser, his thumb running back along his jaw before releasing him.

“So Fraser,” James starts, Alex looks at him doe-eyed, “Who was better?”

Alex starts to interject when James places a hand in his hair, finally giving him something, enough to make his mouth stop in its tracks. Fraser blushes, his face heating up from the inside out, Alex feels his thighs twitching from where he’s sat.

“I - I don’t know,” Fraser stumbles, his eyes flickering from Alex to James back to Alex again, “Uh… they were both good kisses.”

“He’s never been kissed before, have you, Fraser?” Alex smiles dopily, fully aware of what he’s doing.

“Have you not?” James takes the bait, “Shame that, nice boy like you… guess you’ve only got us to compare each other too then, surely you’d know which felt best - who sparked something in there,” James prompts, trailing his spare hand along Fraser’s chest, prodding him for emphasis.

Fraser flushes, red stains spouting through his pores. Alex wants to defend him but everything is heavy lingering in the air, unspoken words filling the particles. Fraser doesn’t need defending, Alex supposes.

“You,” Fraser spits out in the end, looking down at his lap but looking up at James through his lashes. Alex’s chest jerks, feeling the desperation to be better, feeling something clawing at him from the inside out.

“Good,” James whispers, smiling as he releases the hand in Alex’s hair, placing it in Fraser’s instead. Alex struggles not to feel abandoned, even though he knows he’s not.

James presses his lips to Fraser’s one last time, soft and delicate this time, as if he’s spilling everything with feeling instead of words. Alex whines, tries to grab at Fraser’s shirt but James catches him instead, Alex not realising they were separate once again.

“Bit needy, aren’t you?” James tilts his head, looking at Alex as if he’s translating something, “Fraser here’s been good, hasn’t he - you could always take a leaf out of his book.”

Alex’s throat can’t get air in fast enough, something presses down on him like he’s choking. James lets go of Fraser eventually, his hands transferring Alex back into his own lap like he’s as light as a feather.

“Fuck,” Fraser curses, rubbing at his face, his hands almost lost, his legs twitching without Alex acting as a weight, “I’m going to go to sleep.”

“Was that alright, Fraser?” Alex asks, shy and under his breath.

“Yeah,” Fraser breathes, nodding - flustered, “Uh… thanks.”

Alex hums, smiling lightly as he watches Fraser turn around and scurry back into his room.

Nothing moves for a minute, everything taking the time to settle into place again. Alex feels his heart thudding like it’s going to bounce out of his chest and bleed out onto the floor, his muscles tense as he tries to relax into James’ body, a pressure building in his stomach - something that’s hungry and wanting.

“James,” Alex begs, the syllables never-ending as his name flies out of his mouth.

“How was that then,” James asks instead, quirking an eyebrow, hands resting back onto Alex’s hips like they’re coming full circle.

Alex whines, “Good, you know it was.”

“Unexpected, though - huh?” James tilts his head; Alex can tell he’s trying to rile him up, he knows he’s not bothered, he can tell the fire behind his eyes is only just getting started.

“Just wanted to give him a kiss,” Alex squirms under his gaze, the weight of it gorgeous and overwhelming.

“Not sure that was all you wanted,” James comments under his breath, purposefully loud enough for Alex to hear him. He moans, all scratchy and rough.

He doesn’t answer, Alex feels heady, everything serving to reignite the ashes in his stomach.

“I think you’re greedy, aren’t you?” James presses, words serving the purpose, Alex reacts, rocking closer into James’ body.

“Please,” Alex whispers, “Give me something.”

“What do you want? Apparently, I’m not enough-”

“You are,” Alex nods eagerly. It isn’t that he’s unaware James is winding him up, it’s that he loves it. He feels his blood racing, his heart pulsing, his body shutting down as James takes over, his limbs acting purely on impulse. “You are, I need you.”

Alex feels the desperation in him surge, feels his brain shut down, his cock hardening in his joggers, rubbing against James as he fidgets on his lap.

James hums, hands down Alex’s thighs, closer but not close enough, “I bet you want him to fuck you too, it wasn’t just a kiss you were after, was it?” James smirks, knowing what he’s doing to him, loving every second of it.

Alex whines, consumed with want - need, almost. “No, just want you, please,” Alex’s hands tug at James’ waistband, his fingertips quick against his belt, undoing the buckle before James catches up to him.

“You gonna prove it?” James quirks an eyebrow, looking up at Alex, patient and waiting.

Alex knows what he means and scurries down to his knees, fingers clawing at James’ jeans to get him to hurry up. “Yes, yeah - come on,” his fingers scratching to speed him along.

“Think you best take what I give you… how about you stop begging for things and be good, how about that?” James lifts his hips, tugging his jeans down as Alex leans up on his knees, palms resting against the sofa as he bends down to try and take James into his mouth.

He’s eager and desperate and he can’t wait. James is still soft when Alex sucks him into his mouth, jerking him off urgently to try and get him to catch up, swirling the head around his mouth, just the way he likes it.

It’s intoxicating - overwhelming, everything feeling like it’s out of reach when instead it’s all laid out in front of him. Alex moans broken and unashamed against James’ thighs.

“Maybe you can be good after all,” James considers, looking down at him with something soft and fiery behind his eyes.

Alex can’t breathe, James is everywhere around him, the smell of Fraser lingering in the air - it’s tugging at his every sense. James is filling out in his mouth, Alex doubles his efforts, needing him, needing more. He licks around the head, ducking down to take him further into his mouth before returning.

“Can I get off too?” Alex pants as he breaks off, a trail of spit dangling from his lip before he leans down again, taking him back into his mouth, hand at the base steadying.

“Do you deserve that?”

“Please,” Alex begs, “Fuck - I need to, you know that.”

James hums, considering, his tone careful when he speaks up, “As long as you don’t get it anywhere other than yourself, you’re dirty you know, not even waiting to move to my room, instead just getting here instead - where Fraser could walk back in at any moment.”

Alex moans, loud at the back of his throat, mouth still around James’ cock. It isn't conscious, staying out in the open, but now it’s all Alex could think about. He grabs his cock out of his joggers and strokes himself hard, thinking about James, thinking about his taste, thinking about Fraser, thinking about how he could walk in.

It consumes him, his head floating away, detached from his limbs. His stomach feels so pent up, his cock hard in his palm as he jerks himself off fast and tight, the desperation to come bouncing around his veins, making his head pound. He needs it, he’s so hard he aches for it.

“That feel good?” James smirks “You thinking about me, or Fraser?” he loops his hands into Alex’s hair, tugging him down his cock, fucking into his throat with gentle strokes of his hair and harsh pounding against his mouth.

James didn’t let him answer, Alex whined, trying to say everything without words. He’s so close he can barely breathe, James heavy on his tongue, his words thrumming around his head like a drum, the thought of Fraser - everything. It’s so much.

He’s coming before he can stop himself, before he can let James know, before he can think. His muscles taut and his bones ready to snap, his body collapses into the feeling, washing over him like it’s everything he’s been building up to.

“So pretty… on your knees,” James whispers, fingers gentle across his skin, hands careful in his hair. He slows down, slowly thrusting in, letting him catch his breath.

Alex looks up at him, eyes watery and eyelashes matted. He wants James to come, wants to watch his eyes roll back, his hips push in, the groan deep in his throat. It makes it that much more intense knowing Fraser can hear them through his door, knowing this is where everything was leading.

Alex sucks him down, licking around his head, spreading his spit along the base, jerking him off and toying with the wetness at the tip. It feels like forever but no time at all before James is spilling down his throat, the taste thick as he swallows him down.

He doesn’t move away until James gently nudges him to, he pulls back, sitting back on his heels, his head pounding, his world opening up again. It’s almost like his whole world paused and now he’s tumbling forward into reality, finally giving him the space to breathe again.

“You alright?” James asks, hands still stroking through his hair, rooting him to reality.

Alex nods, “Perfect - was that… uh, was that okay?”

“If it wasn’t, it wouldn’t have happened,” James smiles assuredly, hands eventually moving to pull Alex back up on the sofa, grabbing a tissue for his sticky hand before he gets stains anywhere.

“So you’re saying you’re open to it happening again-”

“Don’t push your luck,” James laughs, Alex smiles. He’s grounded again, he supposes. The floatiness loosening its grasp as Alex sinks back into James’ arms, his head against his neck, hands clinging to his jumper, James’s arms around him.

It’s nice - James is good, and Alex thinks maybe sometimes Fraser is too.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hope u liked that whatever that actually was dsflkdsjfks but no i hope it was okay and i didn't murder the present tense thank u for reading please comment n kudos and everything i would appreciate that a lot x


End file.
